1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include display systems, display methods, and display programs.
2. Related Art
As one of the technologies for use in an in-vehicle navigation device for guiding a driver to a destination, the following navigation device is proposed. When a driver is required at a junction to change the lane in order to travel in the direction to a destination, the navigation device creates a lane-changing guide graphic based on the data on the detected shape of the road ahead of the current position and superimposes the created guide graphic on the image of the road ahead of the vehicle. In this case, if the driver does not change the lane even after the guide graphic is displayed, the tip of the guide graphic extends in the direction to the destination to prompt the driver to change the lane (for example, paragraph 0032 and FIG. 11 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-281795 (JP 10-281795 A).